


Fire and Ice

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Week 2017 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There were days that Leonard thought the idea of having a soulmate was just a bed time story his mother told him to keep the monsters away.Day 2: Soulmates





	Fire and Ice

Powers were the only advantage to having a soulmate — at least according to Leonard Snart, budding thief and con artist. After all, the thought of there being one person in the world solely meant for him seemed like a load of shit. There were days that Leonard thought the idea was just some story that his mother fed him before going to bed in hopes of keeping the monsters away. Except the monster that lived in his house was real and it had a name — Lewis Snart. Thankfully, his mother hadn’t been Lewis’ soulmate or else Leonard would have to contend with an abusive asshole with powers. A powerless Lewis was enough for Leonard to deal with on a daily bases. 

Yet there was a part of Leonard that still wanted to meet his soulmate one day. He was quite sure that the world wouldn’t slow down or that the birds would sing once he met them; the powers, however would be nice. Maybe then, Leonard could get from underneath his father’s thumb. Still at twelve years old, Leonard doubted that he even had a soulmate.

He, of course, was proven wrong four years later when he was carted away to juvie for a crime that he didn’t commit. Sure, Leonard like to pick a pocket or two but he hadn’t been at the bank when Lewis had decided to rob it. Instead, Leonard had been at home watching Lisa. Unfortunately, in exchange for six months probation with no jail time, Lewis had ratted out his son to the police. Not caring that he had left Leonard to the system, Lewis went on a crime spree. 

While he robbed the people of Central City blind, Leonard was sentence to serve three years in juvie. As the doors of his jail cell clinked shut, Leonard surrendered himself to his fate. Armed with only a couple of a sheets and a blanket, Leonard was about to put them on his bed when his eyes caught the sight of the figure sitting down on the lower bunk — he was gorgeous.

As admired the thick muscles of older boy, a shiver went up his spine. Then without warning, ice formed around his sheets and blanket. The cold bite at Leonard’s hands while a tiny flame flicked from his cellmate’s fingers.

“Huh, I guess it’s not bullshit after all,” the deep voice said. “Name’s Mick.”

“Leonard.”

“How about you and I blow this popsicle stand?”

“Gladly and afterwards, I have a score to settle,” Leonard said with a smirk.

With their combined powers, it only took a couple of seconds to escape. Once they were free, Leonard came up with a plan — one that would prevent Lewis from bothering him or Lisa ever again. The next day when the news reported that former disgraced policeman was found tied up with his criminal empire up in smoke, Leonard couldn’t be happier.

As he grabbed Mick’s hand, fire sizzled against ice. He had met his match and Leonard was not about to let ago. Together they would be kings of their own domain — first, however they had a city to take over.


End file.
